


Bunny

by AusKitty



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Additional tagsto come, Angst, F/M, Fluff, Non-Sexual Age Play, Sam is a DaddyDom, Sam is into AgePlay, Uncle Crowley, Uncle Dean, mentions of Donna Hanscum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2018-12-05 13:55:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 15,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11579433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AusKitty/pseuds/AusKitty
Summary: Sam Winchester is your Daddy Dom.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please, for the love of all you hold dear, if you are not into Age Play, BDSM, Kink or don't have an open mind about these things, please move along... you wont like this Little Story.

You stand in the doorway of the library, your bunny in your hand, tears pouring down your face as you look for Sam. 

You see him sitting at the table, pouring over a book of lore as you thought you would. You can be assured that if he isn't in the big bed in your shared room, he is either in the Library researching or in the kitchen making yet another pot of coffee to drink while he researches. You shuffle quietly over to him and stare at his face, even when he is deep in thought his face is sweet and strong. A huge part of what attracted you to him in the first place. 

You think back to those early days, the ad placed on craigslist for an open minded individual open to exploring certain non-sexual fantasies. It took you several hours to reply and when you did, you were instantly put at ease by the OP. He described himself as a tall, plain and unassuming guy with an interest in non-sexual age play, he continued to tell you he was gentle and nurturing and in his life outside of the bedroom he had to be tough and in control. You emailed back and forth for several weeks before you met.

You weren't expecting Mr tall, plain and unassuming to actually be hot. I mean, you thought he would be plain, homely even, but what you got was 6 feet 4 inches of yummy Daddy type goodness. His hair brushed his collar at the back, slightly shaggy in the front and you itched to play with it and put it up in little bows, his hands were large, but not disproportionately so. You could imagine him stroking your back and cuddling you close with his strong arms and well crafted hands. He sat in the seat opposite you in the diner booth and you felt the butterflies take wing in your belly. Your first meeting was fleeting, he was in town on a case and he wanted to meet you in person, the diner was close to where you worked so you really didn't mind meeting him on your lunch break. 

You picked at your salad as you discussed how long he would be in town for, the possibility of you getting together again to see if there was any chemistry before you decided to chance it and play. you were enthralled with the way his face lit up when he smiled and how the dark clouds descended when it was time for you to leave. As you stood to hug him goodbye, he ducked in and kissed you on the tip of your nose then pressed a small box into your hand before waking away. You stared after him like a lovesick puppy.

You came out of your daydream when you felt a large hand brush over your head and fingers curl into your hair, massaging your neck beneath. Popping the pacifier out of your mouth your bottom lip starts to tremble as you remember why you woke in the first place. "Daddy," you mumble quietly, trying to hold back the tears. Sam looks at you and smiles, the corners of his eyes crinkle as he closes the book. "Yes Bunny?" he replies softly brushing the hair from your face. You wrap your arms around him tightly and bury your head in his shoulder, tears falling unheeded down your face to soak into the flannel of his shirt. "Daddy, I had an accident." 

He stands up, pulling you up onto his hip, not caring that your wet pajamas were beginning to dampen his own clothes. "Lets fix you up and then we can get some sleep huh?"

You love it when Dean is away, Sam is always so much more relaxed about his nature when his brother is absent.


	2. Special Times

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You ask a meaningful question, Sam's answer is understandable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so it seems there will be little dribbles and drabbles for this one. please let me know what you think

You are sitting next to Sam at the table, your colouring in sheets carefully separated from his research printouts so as to not confuse him unnecessarily. You are happily colouring in a centaur and minotaur fighting in a Grecian coliseum as your Daddy studies the lore on some ancient ghoul currently haunting the area. Dean has left the two of you back at the bunker as he goes for another supply run. It surprises you that he has become so understanding of yours and Sam’s dynamic, what you don’t have trouble understanding is why Dean leaves you both behind so frequently these days.

You feel a hand stroke down over your hair and realize you have stopped colouring and Daddy has noticed too. “What you thinking about little Bunny?” He asks you quietly, dropping a kiss on the top of your head as he leans in towards you. You lean in to Daddy’s embrace and put down the brown crayon before climbing into his lap. 

“Daddy, why does Dean take so long to get supplies? It takes him hours and hours and it only takes us a little while.” Sam smiles, wrapping his strong arms around you, pulling you firmly against his chest and tucking your head beneath his chin. “Well Bunny, I think Dean takes his time getting the supplies so that we can have special time together, just you and me. I don’t think he knows how he feels about us and what we do together, but he knows that you make me feel better when he can’t so he tries his best not to be too weird about it.” 

Wriggling a little you settle deeper into Sam’s embrace and breathe in the scents of leather, flannel, old books and the detergent he uses on both your clothes. Smiling a little you rub your face on Sam’s chest and murmur “If he stays away so we can have our special time,” you wait for Sam to make a noise so you know he is listening to you “can we go change and have special times?”   
Without hesitation Sam stands, scooping you up and carrying you to your shared bedroom. “I never thought you would ask Bunny.” He laughed as he kicked the door open and lay you gently on the bed.


	3. Three weeks.  Part one.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three weeks without your Daddy is three weeks too many.   
> Dean is a total jerk- He learns a lesson in heartbreak  
> Sam negotiates a deal with Crowley.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So for the last week I have been arguing with my characters. I don't know if this happens to other authors, but it happens to me. Sometimes the characters want one thing and I want another and internal arguments ensue. While Dean is trying his best to understand Sam and Bunny's dynamic, he still thinks its something sexual and not something intrinsic to the cores of their natures. 
> 
> This is part one of Three Weeks.

Three weeks. Three weeks with no more than a text message or a hurried phone call. Three weeks of waking up alone, putting on your Big Girl Clothes and going to work only to return to an empty bunker and a cold bed. Three weeks with no reprieve from the day to day stressors that would usually have you cowering in your room, cuddling your teddy until Daddy got home. Daddy and Dean are due back today, they should have gotten in sometime in the morning after you had left for work

You look around the bunker and don't see a single sign that they have returned; there are no empty beer bottles on the table, no bloodstains or boot marks on the floor. The bedroom doors are closed and the echoes chase you down the hall. You drag your feet and slump into the kitchen intent on making a snack when you hear a noise behind you. You know the bunker is safe, nobody who shouldn't be there can find it, and if somebody dangerous did get in they would suffer the wrath of your Daddy. Dropping the plastic plate Daddy got you to the bench you run to the foot of the stairs expecting to throw your arms around him. Skidding to a halt your smile drops, the gleam in your eyes dims and your hands drop to your sides.

It's not Daddy.

Everything is slow motion as your knees turn to jelly and you fall to the ground, tears pour from your eyes and sobs wrack your body. You keen for your Daddy, scratching at your face with thankfully blunt nails, rocking back and forth to soothe yourself. Try as you may, nothing eases the heartache deep in your chest. 

Time ceases to have meaning, your only thought is your Daddy isn't here, he isn't coming back and this man has been sent to make you leave, to go away and never come back. That's what devils do isn't it; send you away to a place where everyday is hell and torture and punishment? You don't feel the arms that engulf your sobbing body, you don't notice when he pulls you up into his embrace and sits with you in his lap in an armchair that wasn't there before. You don't hear or comprehend his hushed words, or feel the soothing stroke of his hands against your back. 

When the tears dry up and the sobs retreat to shivers he strokes your hair back out of your face, his fingertips just as gentle and sweet as Daddy's but shorter and smaller all over. You notice the arms that surround you are clad in an expensive suit, your tears staining the silk shirt beneath. You sniffle and wriggle just a little to turn your face away from the solid chest and shoulder you had been resting against. He was a small man, not as tall as Dean, and thus tiny in comparison to your Daddy; but his body was solid and strong. You could smell a hint of sulfur under the cologne he wore and the lightly manicured facial hair and gruff British accent were enough to let you know you were being comforted by the King of Hell.

*** 

Moose and Squirrel were late again; since when were those boys ever on time? One would think with the fate of the Earth in their rear view they would have no more excuses to be tardy. Rather than wait upstairs in the increasing gloom Crowley let himself into the bunker. Surely they couldn't argue with him grabbing a seat and a drink while he waited, it's not like he had anything better to do. Complaining under his breath he descended the spiral staircase and stopped short when he heard the rush of racing feet.

It was a girl. Not an unattractive girl, but none the less, a girl. No, correction, a young woman. He watched as her joyful expression turned to horror, then to despair as she crumpled to the floor crying. Crowley didn't know what to make of it at first, but curiosity got the better of him as he crouched to listen to the sobbing woman's words. 

Within seconds his arms were around her lifting her from the ground in a protective embrace. Holding her close he blinked them into the study and sat in the armchair, gathering her into his lap as fully as he could. Crowley smoothed his hands over her sobbing body, allowing the tears and anguish to wash over him as though drinking in its essence. Her momentary fear of him replaced with such pain and fear of loss that it spun his head around. Listening to her muttered recriminations he shushed her and began singing an old lullaby. Slowly the girl stopped crying and began to wriggle in his lap, tilting her face around to examine his.

***  
You didn't understand the words, but the tone and the meaning were crystal clear- You are not alone. You have nothing to fear. You are safe and warm and most importantly; you are not alone.

Wriggling around in the lap that cradled you you watch the face shift and the stoic mask fall again as the singing stopped. You reached up and stroked the line of the King of Hell's jaw before clutching both hands to your chest. Quietly you ask "Are you going to take me away?" 

He shakes his head and smooths your hair, finger combing the strands that have stuck to your face until they fall back behind your ear. "No Little One, I'm not here for your soul, just to see the Winchesters." The gravel of his voice betrayed a hint of anger as he carefully wiped the last tear from your cheek. "I think its time for little girls to have their bath, get rid of all those tear stains and then come and have some dinner with Crowley." 

You carefully stand up and take a step forward uncertainly. You look back at the little man who has just held you and rocked you through the worst anxiety attack that you have had since being at the bunker with Daddy and Dean and smile. "My name is Bunny," you say with a thumb sneaking its way to the corner of your mouth "Pleased to meet you Mister Crowley."


	4. Three weeks.  Part two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bunny's favourite book is "Guess how much I love you" written by Sam McBratney, illustrated by Anita Jeram. 
> 
> There is one more part to this chapter.

The steam from the shower hugs you close as you strip out of your Big Girl Clothes and pile them in the laundry hamper. Daddy will have to do at least two loads when he gets back, so you aren’t worried about your clothes for now. Stepping under the spray you tip your face to the water and let it wash away your tears. Quickly washing and then conditioning your hair you let it sit as you scrub every inch of your body. Daddy might be home by the time you finish, so you rinse your hair and hurry out to get dried and dressed into your Bunny onesie.

Listening to the stillness in the air you wonder if Crowley is still here when a smell wafts to you. Pizza, you are sure of it, Pizza or maybe Tacos. Smiling to yourself you grab your hairbrush and hair ties and wander into the kitchen humming appreciatively at the sheer variety on the island bench. You spot a Pepperoni Pizza, Tacos, Burritos, Chinese Take Out, Sushi and a garden salad peeking out from behind a bowl of Pasta Alfredo. Getting flatware and cutlery from the cupboards you add napkins and water glasses to the table before smiling to Crowley. 

“I can has dinner now?” you ask, glancing up through your lashes you feel your headspace receding to little space and start wriggling uncomfortably. This man isn’t your Daddy, he isn’t Dean or even Castiel, yet you feel safe enough to let go and let him see the little you again. Climbing into the chair you tuck one napkin across your lap, and a second into your collar, patting the corners down over your chest. “Daddy says I have to have vegables first, then I can has tacos?”   
Crowley looks over your shoulder and serves you a small portion of the garden salad and two tacos before filling your glass with water. He fills his own glass with three fingers of scotch before picking up your neglected hairbrush and carefully teasing your tangles out. You tip your head to the side and reach for your water glass with both hands swallowing a few short sips. Picking up your plate to show its empty you burp and blush furiously. “Piggy me Mister Crowley.” With a gentle laugh he excuses you from the table and you never notice the food vanish from the bench. 

Getting down from the table you wander out to the library and pick up a book, it’s your current favourite and Daddy always reads to you before bed. You sit in the middle of the sofa and start to read out loud “Little Nutbrown Hare, who was going to bed, held on tight to Big Nutbrown Hare’s very long ears…” Tears start to form in the corners of your eyes and before you turn the page they spill over onto your cheeks and down your face. You feel Crowley take the book from your hands and pick you up in his arms. Before you can blink he is cradling you in the armchair you spent the early evening in, once again crying your heart out. 

“Daddy doesn’t want me anymore. I want Daddy Mister Crowley, I want Daddy!” you wail into his shoulder tears choking your throat as you sob heavily against his silk shirt. You rub your face in the soft fabric, your thumb stealing back up to the corner of your mouth to chew on the nail. Noticing this Crowley pulls your thumb from your mouth and holds both your hands in one of his. “None of that now Little One; if you want to chew on something, try this.” He put his hand into his pocket and pulled out a small pacifier shaped toy. Latching on to it carefully you begin gnawing at it while the tears dry up and the sobs melt into sighs.

You can feel your soft blankets wrapping around you and you drift off to sleep, the gentle lullaby tickling in your ears. You feel the mattress depress behind you and Crowley’s fingers stroke your hair and you roll into his arms before letting go and sleeping. You miss your Daddy, but Mister Crowley fits better on your bed.

***  
“THREE DAYS! Three days I’ve been waiting, wondering if you two were going to show up. Three days of misery and torment and I wasn’t even in Hell. You do know that I come topside to get away from that crap right?”

You can hear Mister Crowley yelling at someone as you wander into the kitchen for breakfast. “Mister Crowley, I can has cereal an’ juice?” You climb up into your chair and rub your eyes sleepily, yawning behind your hand. You smile up at him as he ruffles your hair and gets your bowl and cup out. He took you shopping the day before and you had matching pink and white flatware and a special silver cutlery set with BUNNY engraved into the handles. Pouring the cereal from the box he smiles comfortingly at you, his voice soft “Little One, guess who got home very late last night and is asleep in his bed?”

Your eyes open wide and your jaw drops, tears springing to your eyes. You didn’t even glance at Daddy’s bed this morning, you were sure he wasn’t coming back so what was the point? “Daddy?” you whisper around the lump in your throat. Crowley nods, smoothing your hair back from your face. “He isn’t feeling very well, so you need to eat your breakfast and then we can go see if he is ready to wake up.” 

You start to pour the milk into your cereal with shaking hands, the carton slips but before it can land Crowley has his hand out to grab it and finishes pouring. “Eat your breakfast, then brush your teeth and we can go see Daddy.” 

***   
You looked down on your Daddy, laying so still in his bed. You gripped Crowley’s hand tight in yours and chewed the pacifier toy nervously as you waited for someone to say something. The bandage around Daddy’s chest peeked out under the blankets and the steady rise and fall of his chest was reassuring. You stretched out your hand and placed a palm on his stubbly face. It was obvious he hadn’t shaved in several days- something entirely out of character. 

His eyes opened and caught you right away, he carefully rolled sideways and held up the blankets in invitation. You looked up at Crowley and at his nod you let his hand go and curled up next to your Daddy, tears flowing from both your eyes. Cuddling closer together you could barely hear him whisper “I missed you Baby Girl, I’ll never stay away so long again, I promise” before he fell back asleep. Closing your eyes you wriggled a little and managed to turn to press your back and bottom into his chest and listening to his slow rhythmic breathing you fell asleep too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> feedback is love, feedback is life. :)
> 
> let me know what you think so far.


	5. Three weeks.  Part three

Crowley stalked around the kitchen table, scotch in his hand as per usual, the fire in his eyes was not the megalomaniacal fire of The King of Hell, but rather the fervent fire of the Righteously Indignant Parent. “Three weeks, Sam. You left her here, all alone with no support, nobody to call for if she was hurt or needed help. For Three Fucking Weeks! If she were a regular bed bunny, roll in the hay and send her off kind of girl, I could accept it, but seriously! She is a fucking LITTLE, she needs supervision and support not the fear of never seeing her DADDY AGAIN!” Lowering his voice and slugging another mouthful of scotch he continued, “Your little Bunny is a very special girl, I get it. Not that long ago someone like her would have been locked up in an institution to get ‘cured’ by some quack who didn’t think that regression was healthy, sad to say in some places it still happens. Most of the people who didn’t get cured got the express train to Hell because they either killed themselves or traded their souls to be ‘normal’. Is that what you want for her?”

Sam looked at his hands, his chest heaving and aching with every breath. Barely able to contain his tears he muttered under his breath “You know it isn’t. I would never want that for her, I love her.” Dean rested his hand on Sam’s shoulder, gently squeezing while eyeing the irate demon. Crowley eyes the elder brother with a wary glint.

“Squirrel, I know you don’t understand what is going on here. Moose and Bunny have a different kind of relationship to the kind you fling yourself into. It has nothing to do with sex or getting off, in fact I don’t think they’ve been more physically intimate than a peck on the cheek or cuddling together to sleep.” Sam shook his head and looked up at Dean with a sadly twisted smile. “So it’s not like he can just traipse off for three fucking weeks and expect everything to be hunky dory when he gets back, because it won’t be, not this time and maybe not ever. Bunny needs from Moose what you used to do for him, she needs someone to take care of her, to love her unconditionally for who she is. Moose needs to give that kind of unconditional love to someone other than you, someone who loves him for who he is and not what he can do for them. Not often in this lifetime you meet someone like that.”

Dean walked to the fridge and grabbed a couple of beers, popping the top off one he slid it in front of Sam before popping the top of his own and taking a long swig. Leaning back against the counter he narrowed his eyes to half slits and smirked “So you saying we should take a regressed girl with us when we go huntin’? Like that is ever not going to go wrong for everyone involved.” He sipped at his beer and turned his attention to Sam. “An’ you think it would work? We just have her sitting in the car like when we were kids? Waitin’ and watchin’ while Dad go get beat to shit or he killed somethin’? That really somethin’ you want to expose Bunny to Sammy?”

Crowley glared at Dean and cleared his throat “That is NOT what I was suggesting at all Dean. I was suggesting that you find her a babysitter like any other decent parent!” Crowley downed the last of his scotch before translocating the bottle from the Library into his hand to refill his glass. “I was saying that Bunny needs someone who can come and stay with her when you two are gone, someone who will remind her that her Daddy is just at work making the world a better safer place and that he isn’t off somewhere getting his ass handed to him by whatever it is he and his dumbass brother are hunting!”

Sam played with the label on his untouched beer. Crowley was right, he needed to be better. He didn’t want Bunny to feel the way he felt when he was younger and waiting to hear from his father. He didn’t want to share her by any means, she was HIS Bunny and he was HER Daddy. But a good Daddy knows when his little needs something more, and a responsible Daddy would never leave his little with needs unfulfilled. The biggest question on his mind was who could he trust to care for his Bunny when he wasn’t able to? 

*** 

Nobody noticed Bunny enter the kitchen, a sheaf of paper in her hands, until she pulled out a chair and sat with her papers in front of her. Sam shifted his attention to her and ruffled her hair smiling. “What you got there beautiful girl?” he asked softly, fingering the loose sheets of paper. 

“Drawings.” Was her quiet reply “This one is for Dean,” she shoved a picture of a man in a black jacket with a knife in one hand and bright red blood dripping off a severed head in the other, a corpse on the ground under a dark blue sky with a full moon shining down. 

“These ones is for you,” There were several pictures of the two of you holding hands under rainbows, on the swings at the park, one of the pair of you riding dinosaurs and the last picture was of Sam and Dean, covered in bandages and blood, beers in hand with weary smiles on their faces. 

“This one,” she said, scooting out of the chair and over to Crowley “is for you.” She leaned over and kissed the demon on the lips, the tiniest peck as she handed him the paper and ran.

Crowley looked down at the paper in his hand and looked confused. There was a picture of a man in a suit- obviously him- holding a stuffed rabbit in one hand and smiling at the girl he held by the other hand. In the bottom corner there was an inscription *for my babysitter Mr. Crowley. Because I love him for being him and not for what he can give me.*

Peering at the paper both Sam and Dean began to laugh. Realisation washed over the trio as the laughter grew. Sam looked at Crowley and shrugged his shoulders. “Well I think she got you there Crowley, sealed her deal with a kiss and all.” 

Dean laughed ever harder than before and was almost doubled over by the thought of Crowley, King of Hell and Bunnysitter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok... so I wasnt really expecting her to do that, but it still works out for the best.


	6. Uncle Crowley

Crowley’s phone buzzed with an incoming text message, the King of Hell was bored with the monotony of torture and the painful business of listening to the board meeting drone on about the lack of expense accounts and the downswing in acquisitions. He felt no compunction to stand by his usual business manner and ignore the message. Flicking his thumb over the screen to access the message he saw a picture from Bunny.

She was dressed in her favourite onesie, a white and pink Rabbit with blue bows on its ears. She was sitting on a swing at the playground nearest the Bunker, a follow up text buzzed as he dismissed all the demons from the meeting. 

Bunny: I miss you Uncle Crowley

Crowley: What do you want HellBunny

Bunny: Daddy wants you to come to dinner tonight

Crowley: Moose can ask me himself

Bunny: He did, four times. You aren’t answering his messages.

Crowley: See you at 7. Don’t catch cold.

Bunny: Love you Uncle Crowley

Crowley: I don’t hate you HellBunny

Smiling a giant grin you fling yourself off the swing and into Sam’s arms. “He said he would be there at seben Daddy!” you giggle into Sam’s shoulder and make grabby hands “Up, Please!” you ask as he wraps his hands around your waist and lifts you to his hip. Wrapping your legs around his waist he walks you back to the Impala before tossing you in and blowing a raspberry on your tummy. Buckling you into the seat he smiles and hands you your drink bottle, booping your nose before shutting the door and making his way to the front seat. 

Dean looks in the rear view and scowls, he wishes you wouldn’t act like this in public but knows that it’s wrong to ask you not to be yourself, especially when Sam is so much happier and more relaxed. He just doesn’t understand how pretending to be a little kid can be healthy for anyone, but who is he to judge, his go to for relaxation is too much alcohol and loose women. 

As Sam slides into his accustomed place Dean starts the engine and you laugh happily “Baby go Vroom! Vroom!” this makes Dean’s scowl soften but not entirely disappear. By the half way point home your singing along to Kansas and Dean is smiling despite himself, Sam is filming you surreptitiously and your drink bottle is all but forgotten in the footwell below. 

*** 

You set the table for four as Dean works in the kitchen preparing steaks and mashed potatoes for dinner. Sam tosses one of his salads and grins when you carefully put a whiskey glass by the seat for Crowley. You know you aren’t supposed to touch the special glasses, they are some of Dean’s favourites and as such they are off limits to little hands, but if tonight is going to go the way you all want it to you think it’s worth the risk.  
At precisely seven pm Crowley poofs in, scowling as though he were being interrupted in the most important day of his life thus far. Your eyes open wider as he picks up the whiskey glass and pours a measure from the hip flask in his hand.

“Uncle Crowley!” you slip your arms around him and hug fiercely but carefully so you don’t spill the liquid in his glass. “You came! I called and you came!” your giggle and unbridled joy at his return was contagious and he smiled at you. “I did say seven didn’t I little one? Would I be a man of my word if I stood my little HellBunny up?” he pets your head and boops your nose as you disentangle yourself from him. “Daddy said I can have dinner with you tonight. Uncle Dean is making Steaks, I like steaks but they are hard to cut up. Sometimes Daddy lets me use the big knife to cut them but last time I nearly stabbed myself…” you prattle on to Crowley not caring if he is really listening at all. You just care that he came and Uncle Dean hasn’t told him off yet.

Crowley sets a finger on your lips, you cross your eyes looking at it before giggling and being quiet. The look in Crowley’s eyes is tinged with amusement as he motions to the table with his glass in hand. You sit up and wait patiently for the three men to join you at the table. Sam serves you some salad with your meal and you grin at him before tucking in. 

The conversation around the table was muted for the entire meal and well passed dessert and coffee. You couldn’t help but lean against Crowley as your eyes drooped shut. The feeling of his warm suit jacket soft against your face, the combined scent of Crowley’s cologne hints of sulphur and the King of Hell himself was soothing. Muttering sleepily “Kisses before nigh nigh!” as Sam picked you up, you reached out for Crowley. He took you from Sam’s arms and held you close in his lap, stroking back your hair from your face he placed a single gentle kiss on your forehead before poofing you into your room and between the sheets of your bed.

Sighing sadly Sam looked at the King of Hell and said “What can I say man, she missed you.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean is coming to grips with Sam’s Little Bunny, in a most unexpected way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DarknessEvernight13 made a great comment that spurred me on to complete something that was simmering in the back of my mind. the actual vision I had is summed up in the first few lines... I hope you enjoy.

“Nobody. Hurts. My. Daddy!” her words are punctuated with the click, blast and pop of the shotgun chambering, firing and releasing spent cartridges. The sight of a Bunny Onesie clad girl, pacifier clenched between her teeth in the corner of her mouth as she took out the four werewolves surrounding his brother would have been amusing. Would have been except she shouldn’t have been there, they had left her at home safe and sound in the bunker. Or so Dean THOUGHT.

Spinning to throw herself over the fallen hunter, sobbing loudly as the bodies hit the floor of the deserted bar, Dean shook his head. Partly to clear the dancing stars and lights from his vision, but mainly to assure himself he wasn’t totally hallucinating. There she was, blood spatter on her face, shotgun next to her hand and Sam beneath her sobbing body. “Bunny,” he ground out “Baby Girl, you gotta let me see him.”

Dean dragged the shotgun away from the distraught girl to protect himself, just in case she didn’t recognize him under the blood that sprayed his face and shirt before touching her shoulder. “Baby Girl, I gotta check him out ok? Let me help.” She curled her body tighter around the prone hunter and Dean reluctantly gave in when he heard a stifled groan from beneath.

If she wasn’t going to let him take care of his brother, he knew someone who could convince her to. Groping in his jeans pocket he dialled a number and waited for a reply. Three rings in the crisp British accent greeted him drolly “Squirrel, to what do I owe this dubious pleasure?” Wiping a hand across his face Dean muttered “Bunny needs you, like NEEDS needs you. I don’t know what to do.”

*** 

It felt like forever before Crowley had appeared, taken stock of the situation and gathered Bunny from on top of Sam and transported her away. Sam was ok, mildly concussed and maybe a broken rib or three, but he was alive and breathing no thanks to him. Driving the four hours back to the bunker Dean wondered how the hell Bunny had managed to sneak into the Impala without anyone noticing. He tried his best not to consider what could have happened if she hadn’t snuck away with them… Hunting wasn’t an easy life and she was supposed to be the one Sam returned to for some semblance of normality, of safety. She wasn’t supposed to be the one ganking the monsters- that was his and Sam’s job.

Dean changed the tapes and let the soothing sounds of ‘Dust in the Wind’ drift over him. 

By the second verse he was contemplating his use of the term normalcy. Since when does a grown ass man take in a grown woman who likes to pretend she is a little kid, and how could that kind of relationship even be considered normal? Dean called it a relationship, he could see how much Sam and Bunny cared for each other, how devoted and dependant she was n him to make her feel safe and happy. But how could two grown adults have a relationship like that and not have one where sex was the highest form of intimacy? 

***

Crowley helped Bunny strip out of her soiled onesie and undergarments before he started the shower for her. It wasn’t long before the plumes of steam had her covered and he could get to work relaxing her terrified muscles. Gently washing her hair first he massaged the creamy lather deep into the roots and massaged her scalp with his fingertips. The suds traced slow tracks down her shoulders and back as she sat unblinking in the bottom of the shower. The tear stains on her face were the next marks to be erased with firm but gentle swipes of a wash cloth. Crowley handed her her toothbrush, a pearl of paste perched on the bristles and she mechanically began to brush her teeth.

Talking softly and praising her bravery Crowley cleaned and massaged her back and shoulders before rinsing her thoroughly and turning the shower off. Wrapping her in fluffy towels Crowley dried her and dressed her in soft flannel pajamas and wrapped a thick terry robe over the top. The final touch was a pair of pink fuzzy slippers with high tops and pompoms attached. Stepping back to admire his handy work Crowley snapped his fingers and was once again in an immaculate three piece suit and shined shoes.

Walking Bunny to the kitchen he sat her down and made a pot of tea, adding milk and honey to her cup before setting it in front of her. “They will be home soon pet, Squirrel won’t let anything happen to your Daddy. Why don’t we draw a picture for him, help him to get better real soon?” with a click a neat stack of paper and boxes of pencils and crayons appeared on the table. Bunny reached for the crayons without any real show of emotion, Crowley frowned and waited as the clock ticked on towards the future.

*** 

Dean looked over at his brother as they made their way from the garage to the kitchen of the bunker. Crowley had texted them to let them know of Bunny’s despondency and Dean had a mile long list of questions he wanted the girl to answer. It was funny he thought of her as a girl now, not as a woman. If that’s the way she wanted to be treated, then maybe that is the way he should start treating her. Like the baby sister they never had, or maybe more like the niece he would never have… yeh, that felt better, more real and right than a little sister. 

Dropping his duffle by the door Sam made his way over to the table, standing right behind Bunny to look over her shoulder. “What you drawing Princess?” the tickle of his voice against her neck elicited the first real response Dean had seen from her since the magnificent way she shot the werewolves only hours before. Dropping the crayon she turned in her seat, flinging her arms around Sam’s neck and crying into his shoulder. Her muffled cries and sudden tears prompted Dean to walk away, he could stow the equipment just as easily without Sam, it was obvious he needed his baby girl as much as she needed him.

Crowley appeared for a few moments before disappearing back to Hell, winking at Dean he reminded the hunter that whenever Bunny needs him Uncle Crowley will be there. Dean set the tools of his trade out on a table and checked over each one before depositing it in its rightful place, or setting it aside to be cleaned or sharpened. It didn’t take him long before the job was done and he was walking back to the kitchen for a beer.  
Bunny was sitting back up at the table drawing when Dean walked in the room. She turned her reddened face away from him as he opened the fridge and took out a bottle. “Bunny, where’s Sam?” he asked her a little concerned for his brother, if the fool went to sleep he could have complications and not wake up. “Inna shower Dee, he said he smelled like poopy.” The girl’s eyes shone with more tears “But he didn’t say poopy.” 

Dean pulled out the chair next to Bunny and sat down, stretching his legs before motioning for her to sit in his lap. Looking at her he noticed the tightness of her face, like every muscle had been set on edge, the way she pulled in on herself like she was going to be punished didn’t sit well with Dean. He sat his beer on the table and half turned to face her “Bunny, come sit with me. We need to talk and there are things I wanna say that might scare you, and I don’t want to scare you.” 

Bunny swallowed and shifted uncomfortably, Dean waited patiently not willing to pressure the girl to get his way, content to let her decide on her own. She shifted closer and soon climbed onto his lap, legs curling over his thighs, her side pressed against his chest as he wrapped his arms lightly around her.

In a quiet tone Dean talked to her about the work they do, how dangerous it can be and how knowing as much as you can about a job will save lives. He told her about an incident when he was a child, following his father to a hunt without his father knowing, how John had almost died and how he had saved him in the end. He told her of the monumental telling off his father had given him, and the ass whooping of a lifetime too and Bunny shifted in his grasp. 

Kissing the top of her head he hugged her to him gently, “I’m not my father Bunny, I’m not going to give you a spanking, or hurt you like that ever. That’s not my place, what I’m saying is that you shouldn’t have been there. I know it’s hard to let Sammy leave to go on a hunt, but I will always do everything in my power to bring him back to you.”

She relaxed into Dean’s embrace and toyed with the collar of his flannel shirt as he continued to talk. He told her how proud he was of her, that she made every shot count and she protected them both from the monsters, but explained gently that ganking monsters was his and Sam’s job. Just like she had a job on the outside world, if she wanted a job so much in here with them in the bunker then her job would be to stay safe and make a home for his brother. 

“You make this place a home, his home, our home, Bunny. I guess what I’m trying to say is…” he paused, swallowing a lump in his throat “Would you make this place home for me too? Can I be your Uncle Dean?”


	8. Chapter 8

Sam had you in fits of laughter, trying to escape his long fingers as they tickled your sides mercilessly. It had been a hard week for all of you with Sam recovering with broken ribs, Dean in the midst of his latest round of self-recrimination and you had to let go several staff due to upper management wanting to downsize your already skeleton crew. The tickle war was something Sam instigated to make his Bunny smile and you couldn’t fight back.

“You two want to keep it down in there? Some of us are trying to work out here!” Dean bellowed from the library, beer in one hand book in the other. It wasn’t as if they had an actual case, Sam wasn’t up to that just yet, but he had heard of a simple salt and burn two towns over that might be a nice reprieve from the monotony. Tossing the book to the table he stalked out of the library to get his duffle, a salt and burn would make him feel more himself again. “I’m headed out, salt and burn over in Grand Island. Seems like a simple one man job, call you when I get there!”

You jump up off the bed racing to Dean’s door, knowing the hunter will grab his bag before he heads out. Waiting patiently was not one of your strong points when you were in little-space, bouncing on your toes you twirled your hair around your finger and tugged gently. There was something you wanted to tell Dean, and it was important with a capital I. As he walked towards you, you got more and more nervous. What if he didn’t believe you, what if he called you a liar?

“Uncle Dean?” you almost whispered as he opened the door and offered to let you in “Uncle Dean, I needa tell you. I gotta needa tell you.” Your words tumbled in your head and fought to get out of your mouth, as you regressed more in fear. Tears formed in the corners of your eyes as you looked up at him, concern clearly written on his face.

“Then you come sit up on the bed and tell me Little Bun.” He patted the bed and you climbed on squirming into the middle as he sat next to you, taking your hands in his. 

“Uncle Dea, I is sorry. I don’t know how I got in the ‘pala. I went to sleep in Daddy’s bed and I woked up there. I could hear you and Daddy fightin’ and the growlies and the bangs. I heard Daddy shout and I knew I had to help.” The tears flowed down your cheeks unchecked as Dean pulled you closer and wrapped an arm around your shoulders. You could feel him kiss and nuzzle your hair as you talked on. “And then Daddy was on the ground and the growlies was gonna hurt him again. I saw your rifle and I just picked it up and BANG, BANG, BANG, BANG they got ganked and they fell and everything went red and Daddy wasn’t breathing and I didn’t know what to do and I was falling…” 

The words cascaded from your lips in torrents, washing over both of you, much the same as your tears. You could feel Dean’s arms around you squeezing the air out of you as you clutched his shirtfront and let the rest of the tears flow. Your voice had risen to hysterical notes and Sam stood in the doorway looking on as his big brother soothed you and let the tears wash your panic away.

Looking up at Sam, Dean gently nodded his head and loosened his hold on you but kept his arms in place. “Kiddo, next time you wake up in Baby, you stay there ok? She’s the safest place in the world next to the Bunker.” Nodding against his chest you sniffle and hug him hard before pulling back and holding up your pinky finger. Wrapping his pinky around yours you smile softly and ask cheekily “Can you bring pie home?”


	9. Uncle Dean to the rescue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> more angst, some fluff and Uncle Dean to the rescue... I get the feeling this one will have an addition to it very soon. :)

Pie. Of course the cheeky little shit would ask for pie, knowing his predilection for it and the temptation driving the last twenty minutes home in Baby filled with the tantalizing aroma he got more than one. After the week they had, Dean figured that she deserved to have one all of her own that she didn’t have to share. The mingling scents of tart Apples, sweet Peaches and warming spices wafted to his nose as he turned off the Impala’s ignition making his stomach growl. 

Cradling the pies close to his chest as he made his way to the kitchen Dean shook his head in wonder. Bunny had him wrapped around her onesie clad finger, if she asked in that sweet little voice there was nothing more he could do but acquiesce to her gentle demands. The salt and burn had gone easy for once and he was looking forward to spending a day or two back in the bunker with his brother and the girl.

“Sammy… Bunny… I’m home.” He called to the empty bunker, his voice bouncing off the cement walls and echoing down the halls. Slipping the pies into the oven to keep warm he made his way towards his room, first checking the library and the laundry room for the pair. “Looks like I get pie all to myself then.” Dean muttered with a grin, slowly stripping out of his flannel and shucking his boots off. Gathering clean clothes as he shucked out of the rest of his clothing, wrapping a towel around his waist he made his way to the bunkers communal shower room.

Stopping in the doorway, his jaw dropped and his eyes widened to see Sam fully clothed holding a naked, wet and writhing Bunny under the streaming water. A growl clawed its way out of his chest to see the girl manhandled and concern clouded his judgement as he stalked towards his brother snarling. Sam turned his head and a look of absolute relief flooded his face. “Dean, help me! She’s had a fever for two days and I couldn’t get it to come down, thought a cool shower would help but she started convulsing.” 

Throwing his clothing to the side he pushed his younger brother aside as he tenderly lowered her to the floor, cushioning her head on his thighs. “Get her some loose clothing and one of those diaper things, a couple of towels and an overnight bag. She needs a hospital and medication for this…” A harsh breath grated in his throat “and Sammy; you should have called me.” 

*** 

Sitting in the waiting area with Sam for what felt like hours Dean knew the pies would be dried and inedible by the time they returned to the bunker, not that he cared about the pies right now. He was more concerned about the girl who lay in an isolated room awaiting the results of a plethora of blood tests. Her convulsions and fever were being medicated away but the trembling in his brother’s body was a constant reminder of the vulnerability he felt with her. Slapping a hand on his younger brother’s shoulder as a doctor approached Dean levered himself out of the uncomfortable vinyl seat, holding his other hand out to the doctor. “Doc, how’s our girl?”

Sam’s eyes glazed over with relief when the doctor confirmed that a bacterial infection was responsible for the fever and subsequent convulsions. He was reasonably assured that there would be no lasting damage provided that a strict course of antibiotics was adhered to for the next ten days. She was hooked up to IV antibiotics and extra fluids for a mild case of dehydration and would need to stay overnight, but the doctor assured both brothers that she could leave the next morning after general rounds. 

Making his way to her bedside Sam held Bunny’s hand and stroked his thumb over her knuckles as she slept fitfully. Watching her face Sam whispered sweet nothings to the air around her bed as she relaxed and sunk deeper into a more restful sleep. Settling in for the rest of the night he smiled gratefully to his older brother, without whom he never would have been able to get his beloved Bunny Girl to the hospital. There was no doubt in Sam’s mind that his brother had saved her life; even if Dean denied it, Sam knew he loved her as much as he did.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kannushi is the correct term for a Shinto Priest according to google. :)

Bunny was propped up on the sofa in the library with a bowl of caramel pudding and ice-cream on the lap table in front of her, the colouring in forgotten for the time as the smooth creamy coolness slid down her throat. She had been out of the hospital for two days, but Sam and Dean both refused to let her go to work or research and she was deeply in her little space. The doctor had ordered bed rest for the rest of the week and had produced a certificate for her employer who although saddened at the sudden illness was very understanding.

Sam sat at the big map table hunched over a thick tome, there was something going down in Minnesota and he and Dean had been called on to do research, and possibly head in as backup for Donna. Dean stepped into the room with his go bag in hand and Bunny mewled sadly at the man and held both hands up to him. Dropping his duffle Dean walked over to Bunny and pulled the lap table off and set it on the floor next to the sofa, leaning over he pulled the soft blankets off her and picked her up to hug her. 

Bunny’s legs wrapped reflexively around his waist, her arms snaking around his neck and she buried her face into his chest under his chin. Wrapping one arm under her thighs to secure her he slid a comforting hand up over her back and let the palm rest on her neck. Dean kissed the top of her head and whispered to her as she sniffed and tears traced their way down her cheeks. Bunny pulled her head back a little, a look of confusion on her face as she nodded before snuggling back into Dean’s embrace. 

Sam looked up from the tome to see his girl wrapped up in his brother’s arms, a soft smile coming to his mouth. He was so happy that they were getting along better and he silently thanked his brother’s protective nature for saving her from his incompetence at caring for her in the shower the other night. Sighing he noticed that Dean looked like he was ready to go out on a hunt. He still hadn’t discovered what it was that Donna was dealing with, although he had narrowed the field to four or five possible monsters. 

“Sammy, time to take your girl, I gotta make tracks. Donna’s expecting me sooner rather than later.” Bunny made a distressed noise and wriggled in Dean’s arms, pulling him closer. Sam stood and wrapped his hands around Bunny’s waist, gently pulling the girl off his brother and standing her on her own feet, kissing her temple when she didn’t go to climb back into Dean’s arms. Dean kissed the girl on the forehead and tapped her nose with his index finger before turning to leave. “Don’t forget what I told you Bun-Bun. A promise is a special thing, you keep up your end and I’ll keep mine.”

Sam looked between the two amused before Bunny turned and made grabby hands indicating she wanted him to pick her up. Calling her reply to Dean’s retreating back Bunny tried not to cry. “I won’t forget. I do my bestest and you gank the bad guys Uncle Dean!”

Sam scooped the girl up and walked back to her nest of blankets on the sofa, rather than relinquishing his hold he sat down and arranged her on his lap before wrapping the blankets around both of them and cuddling her close for the rest of the afternoon. It didn’t take long for Bunny’s tears to dry and for both she and Sam to fall asleep on the sofa, cuddled into each other’s arms.

*** 

Sam woke to the feeling of dampness in his lap and on his chest; the quiet sobs and the sniffles Bunny made against his chest were muffled by the blanket corner she had shoved in her mouth. “Daddy” she moaned softly as he moved her slightly to turn himself and swing his legs off the sofa to stand. Holding his baby girl close and kissing her hair he walked silently to their shared room and gently laid her on the edge of his bed before turning to get her things ready.

“Daddy,” Bunny whimpered and put her thumb in her mouth, chewing on its side. “Daddy, Dean said I need to be a good girl and take my medicine. He said we should have special time while he is away and I should…” she shuddered as Sam took her pajama pants off and undid her soaked diaper. “He said that I should be your special girl the whole time.” 

Sam looked down at her with a small smile playing on his lips as he slid the diaper off and took a few wipes to thoroughly cleanse her entire diaper area; running his wipe wrapped fingers along the creases and indents where moisture could build up and cause irritation before taking a fresh wipe and twisting it a little before running it between her lips to sit over her most intimate area. A gentle puff of her favourite powder and his hands were smoothing and stroking it over her silky skin before he removed and discarded the wipe and placed a fresh diaper under her. 

“And what do you think you should do baby girl?” Sam asked as he undid the tabs and secured them around her, patting the front of her diaper gently. “Do you want to be my special girl and get special girl treatment while Dean is away?” Gently lifting Bunny from the bed he nuzzled her and nibbled on her neck before sitting her down to take her damp top off and tossing it into the corner with his laundry pile.

“Daddy, I want to be your special little girl. I want to be your baby and…” before Bunny could finish a pacifier was placed in her mouth and a short sleeved onesie was pulled over her head. Sam kissed her forehead and cupped her face before gently laying her back and lifting her hips to secure the onesie with the crotch snaps. A soft pair of flannel pajama bottoms and matching button down shirt completed her outfit and Sam picked her up, wrapping his arms around her waist and under her bottom and walked back to the library.

Sitting Bunny down on the sofa Sam told her to stay put while he got the other things they needed ready and he almost ran to the storage closets for her precious Special Girl equipment. Dragging a large play pen into the library Bunny watched delighted as her Daddy put together the special order pen and laid the soft mat in the bottom before transferring her and all her blankets into it. Sam stroked Bunny’s face and smiled happily as she started to build a nest of blankets to lie in.

“Does baby need a drink; a nice warm milk to take your medicine with?” Sam asked gently as Bunny smiled up at him and yawned, nodding her head. Sam pressed a quick kiss to her forehead before making his way back to the storage area for the rest of their Special Girl paraphernalia. Several bottles, pacifiers, toys and a custom built rocker made their way into the library and kitchen as Sam warmed some milk and got some more pudding and stewed fruit ready for Bunny’s dinner. 

Sitting up at the table on Sam’s knee Bunny relaxed and almost melted into her Daddy’s arms as he spoon fed her the fruit and pudding. It had been a long time since she had felt so little and loved. She and Sam didn’t often have the opportunity to sink this far into their dynamic as they both had concerns about the way Dean may perceive them, or become uncomfortable in his own home, something that neither wanted. Bunny was both pleased and surprised when Dean had suggested that they take the next few days to become reacquainted with this particular part of their relationship.

Opening her mouth for her pills Bunny grimaced at the bitter aftertaste as she dry swallowed and then made grabby hands at her bottle sitting on the table next to the bowl. Sam shook his head and picked her up, laying her in the rocker before checking her diaper and finally giving her the bottle. Tucking one of her favourite blankets over her he unlocked the rocker and gently tapped it with his foot to set it in motion before sitting down to continue his research.

***

“Dean, it’s an Ōkami, that’s why silver isn’t working. You need a bamboo knife blessed by a Kannushi. Stab it seven times and that should do it according to the lore it’s rarely found outside of Japan; no wonder Donna couldn’t deal with this one on her own.” Sam talks at the phone which he has switched on to speaker as he feeds his baby girl her breakfast. “Were in hell am I gonna find a bamboo knife blessed by a Kannushi Sam? It’s not like there are Kannushi hanging out in the town square… wait, what’s a Kannushi?” Dean complains as Bunny screws up her nose at the oatmeal Sam is trying to get her to eat. 

“A Shinto priest Dean, a Kannushi is a Shinto priest. You could always do what Bobby did and throw it in a wood chipper; that seemed to get the job done. I’ll warn you, it’s messy though.” Sam’s eyes lit up as Bunny’s mouth dropped open in shock giving him just enough time to deliver the spoonful of oatmeal, much to her dismay.

“Dean I gotta go, Bunny needs breakfast and she is being fussy about her oatmeal.” Sam frowned at the girl before trying to feed her another spoonful of the mushy breakfast food. The sound of his brother’s laughter caught him off guard “Have you tried putting some honey in it? I noticed that’s how she makes it for herself. And she likes it real hot, not lukewarm like you do.” Keeping his eyes on his baby girl Sam sees the grin spread over her face and her eyes light up as Dean describes exactly how she likes her oatmeal of a morning. Nodding to himself Sam drops the spoon back in the bowl and grabs his phone as he walks into the kitchen.

“Thanks bro, her face just lit up like the Rockefeller Tree, no wonder she is being so fussy. You and Donna try and stay safe. Call me once you gank the monster so I can tidy up.” Waiting for his grunted reply Sam cuts the call and sets to making a fresh bowl of oatmeal, this time sweetened with honey and much hotter than the last. He wondered how long Dean had known about Bunny's breakfast preferences, it was something he really should have known as her Daddy, but never really paid much attention to as she usually had toast, eggs and bacon with them instead.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so this little drabble will be fully fleshed out later... Uncle Dean to the rescue kind of prompted this, but really and truely it was the feedback I recieved from DarknessEvernight13 that lead to this little addition.

“Hush little baby don’t say a word, and never mind that noise you heard, it’s just the beasts under your bed, in your closet in your head…” Dean sang quietly, rubbing Bunny’s back in gentle circles as she whimpered against his chest. Hugging the young woman as she clawed at his back and sobbed was becoming easier; the familiarity not breeding contempt, but a flush of contentment. Dean was slowly becoming accustomed to her odd fits of childishness when she is in her adult headspace, but stressed to the breaking point. 

“…Exit light, Enter night, grain of sand…” Bunny’s clutching fingers slowed to a gentle pressure, holding herself upright against Dean’s warm chest. Sniffing back her tears and rubbing her cheek against the soft cloth of his flannel over shirt Bunny felt soothed. Dean’s voice, rumbling deep in his chest and sliding around her shoulders like a velvet cloak relaxed her and his hands rubbing those very welcome circles on her back. Bunny slipped her hands lower around Dean’s waist and shuffled her feet side to side to the rhythm he had created by slowing the song’s tempo. 

“…Exit light, Enter night, Take my hand, We're off to never-never land.” Dean kissed the young woman on the temple and held her close as she breathed through the last of her anxiety attack. His hands stilled and cradled her gently, feeling the lethargy seep into her body. He scooped her up bridal style and carried her back to the Impala, somehow managing to get her into the back seat without her falling. On the return trip Dean picked up the discarded box of her belongings and slid it across the front bench before taking his seat behind the wheel.

“Bun-bun, I know that getting fired was a real bummer today, but if you tell anyone about me singin’ to you, I will end you. You hearing me? Not a word, ‘specially not to Sam.”


	12. Chapter 12

In the six weeks since Bunny had been laid off, she and Dean had bonded. Sam wasn’t quite sure how to process the long absences of his little girl. Sometimes she would go for days without slipping into the little headspace she so regularly inhabited. Seeing her learning to live in her adult headspace was doing things to Sam’s state of equilibrium; namely it was crashing it into the side of Apathy Mountain. 

He could hear them whispering in the kitchen and Bunny’s gentle giggles warned him that they were up to no good. Walking by the open door Sam peeked around the frame to see her sitting on the kitchen island, dressed in her pink cotton panties and an oversize t-shirt obviously stolen from his wardrobe. The flour dusting over her nose and the smears of chocolate around her mouth hinted at an Adventure in Baking with her favourite Uncle.

“Hey Bunny girl, you having fun?” Sam teased from the doorway, leaning his shoulder into the frame. She jumped down from the bench and ran in her slippered feet over to him and launched herself at him, arms open wide.   
“Daddy!” Bunny squealed reaching up to wrap her arms around his neck and start peppering his face with closed mouth kisses. “Uncle Dean and me made a chocolate cake!” 

“Uncle Dean and I” corrected Sam sweetly returning her embrace, scooping her up into his arms and settling her legs around his middle. 

“Uncle Dean and I.” Bunny parroted back with a grin. “Daddy, Uncle Dean said he has a quick job to do in town but we can stay home. He said we can have cake for desert and there is ice cream in the freezer. Can we watch Disney movies tonight for special time?” snuggling into Sam’s arms Bunny running her words together in happy anticipation. Brushing her hair from her face Sam dropped a kiss on Bunny’s cheek and rubbing her back before replying “Only if Uncle Dean isn’t using the tv tonight, Disney movies deserve a bigger screen than the laptop.” Looking to his brother for confirmation before dropping a half dozen more kisses on her face and nose.

“I’m out, cake needs to come out in another twenty to cool before it can be frosted. And don’t let Bunny-butt here convince you otherwise, it has to cool completely before it gets frosted, no cheating and having it before dinner.” Dean grins at the girl wrapped in his brother’s arms as she scowls back at him. “Come to think of it, the job in town was to pick up something for Bunny at the post office. You two should do it instead, means someone won’t be tempted to eat cake early.” 

Sam shot Dean a look of suspicion as Bunny started bouncing in his arms. “You sure Dean; you don’t mind if we take the Impala?” Rubbing a hand absentmindedly over Bunny’s back to sooth the bouncing girl Sam shifted her to one hip, cocking it out to take most of her weight. 

“Just make sure you fill her up before you come back.” He nodded, tossing Bunny the keys winking at her conspiratorially “An’ make sure little miss here puts on some clothes before you go?”

***   
Standing in line at the post office was boring so Bunny decided to take a look at the assorted books and trinkets on display on the shelves around her. Nestled into the space behind several oversized scrap books she found a small book on Angels that caught her eye, flipping it open she noticed an inscription scrawled on the inside of the fly- If found please return to D. Winchester, Lebanon, Kansas. Taking the book with her to the counter where Sam was signing for the parcel she tugged on his shirt and slid the book onto the counter. “Look inside, I think someone is trying to send us a message.” She whispered shyly into Sam’s ear as he lifted the tiny tome in his seemingly giant hands.

Taking both the parcel and the book out to the car Sam felt a prickle of apprehension run the length of his spine. Settling Bunny into the back seat with her package he lifted the small book, opening it to the contents page. Listed in alphabetical order the more well known angels passed his eyes without a second thought, it wasn’t until he turned the page that his eyes hit on the names of some lesser known angels, including Castiel: Thursday’s Angel. Snapping the book closed and sitting it on the seat beside him he turned to see Bunny unwrapping a sucker the size of her face.


	13. continued from last chapter...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I felt kinda bad about the last chapter... and I have had a touch of writers block, so sorry it has taken so long to rectify the situation. this is the continuation of the last chapter and we will have a few surprise visitors in the chapters to come.

Dean had the cake out of the oven and on the rack cooling before he set to his actual planned tasks. Bunny had been such a good girl recently and they had bonded over their love of baked goods frequently in the kitchen together. He could feel that the extended period of Big time was wearing on her, and on Sam as well. Snorting and chuckling to himself he grinned at the thought of their faces when they get back. Sam would have kittens when he sees the surprise he had in store for them; and Bunny, well she would just be so happy that she would melt into that really little space that makes Sam feel so good. It always made Dean happy to see the pair happy.

Dragging an armload of tools from the garage he set to installing a new, and larger, play pen in the war room; off to the side so it didn’t interfere with the traffic flow the room occasionally saw. Dean stretched smiling as he lay thick foam tiles in its base to give Bunny some extra protection from the cool tiles of the floor. He carefully arranged the new throw pillows and a soft blanket in her favourite shade of teal before snuggling her stuffed bunny and other stuffies into the pen. 

The flat packed changing table came next, going together with minimal effort and as Dean sorted and stored the assorted baby change needs into the drawers and shelves he gave himself a mental pat on the back for choosing one that was made with Littles in mind. He lowered the step and climbed to sit on the edge, bouncing lightly to make sure it was stable as he heard voices and two sets of steps echoing down the hallway. Hiding the tools under the table edge Dean raced back to the kitchen determined to make the most of his surprise. Washing his hands quickly he sorted the ingredients for the buttercream frosting for the cake and got to mixing with a delighted grin.

***   
“I swear, I didn’t order them, but they are mine. They have my name on them see!!” Bunny argued with Sam fervently pointing to the sticker on the package. “B.U.N.N.Y. spells my name! Uncle Dean must have ordered them if I didn’t and you didn’t; or maybe Uncle Crowley, he loves me.” Bunny huffed as Sam took the giant sucker from her again and pulled the wrapper back over the un-eaten portion.

“I didn’t say I didn’t love you Bunny, just that all that sugar isn’t good for your teeth and we have dinner and desert to look forward to, you don’t want to ruin your appetite do you?” turning his body and holding the box of candy above his head out of Bunny’s reach Sam searched for his brother. “Dean, I gotta problem here and she’s gonna be cranky when she comes down off the sugar high.” Dean shouted from the kitchen and Bunny ran to protest to him about her box of candy. 

She skidded to a halt in the war-room, her feet shooting out from under her with the rapid stop, plopping her to her bottom with an audible cry, the tears in her eyes quickly rolling down her cheeks as she cried out for Sam. “Daddy! Uncle Dean! I need you!” the sound of work boots on tile coming from two directions reassured her that both her Daddy and her Uncle were coming, and surely one of them would kiss her better. The shock of running into something, when there should have been an empty space was confusing, the pain of skidding to her un-padded bottom was something else.

Sam slipped into the room behind Bunny and halted, stuttering and calling out to his brother. Bunny was in a pile on the floor, her legs stuck out in front of her, feet barely touching the change table in front of her. The tears rolling down her cheeks were not at all distracting Sam from the scene he saw before him. “Dean…” he called again, kneeling down to wrap his arms around his little girl “Dean, I think I need you in here!” The sudden flash and shutter sound of Dean’s phone camera surprised the pair on the floor as a look of realization spread over Sam’s face.

Holding Bunny close to his warm chest Sam smiled and kissed her hair. They had just used the changing table for the first time and they both felt whole. Dean had retreated back into the kitchen to frost the cake and set the table for dinner, his surprise didn’t end with the newly built playpen and change table… that was just the beginning.


	14. markers and mysteries

Uncle Dean is the best, you think as you arrange the blankies and cushions in the playpen he built especially for you. Brushing the edge of your favourite plush mink blanket over your face you breathe deeply and let out a tiny yawn; the blankies were warm and the soft mats beneath you made the cold concrete bearable. You were so lucky you found Sam and Dean; both brothers doted on you even though you were only in a relationship with one of them. 

You knew Dean was in the garage working on Baby as Sam researched a new case, it was only a few towns over, but he was concerned about leaving you alone again so soon after their last trip. You were busy exploring your newest play space when you found the small package of marker pens tucked into a corner between two overstuffed teddy bears that you hadn’t seen before. One was pink and white like your favourite bunny onesie and the other was a deep rust colour with forest green eyes and silvery velvet paw pads. The colours reminded you of the trees in the fall when they dropped their leaves. 

“Look Daddy, Uncle Dean got me markers!” you squealed excitedly holding the markers aloft for Sam to see. He murmured something but didn’t raise his head from the laptop where he was working. Frowning you looked around for some paper or a colouring book to use your newfound pens in, unfortunately Uncle Dean hadn’t thought to put any in with them. Looking down at your legs you realized that you had a great place for art right there on you. Daddy and Uncle Dean had special pictures on their chests, so surely you could have pretty pictures on your skin too!

An hour later Dean walks in to get another beer from the kitchen and spots two brightly coloured legs poking out from the play pen, his chuckle grows into fully fledged laughter as he peeks over the top rail of the play pen to see a half-naked Bunny covered in drawings. Sam looks over to his brother in confusion until he sees his beloved little’s lower legs. Making his way over to look down at her fast asleep in the playpen, arms thrown wide, chest and stomach exposed to show off her pretty pictures Sam smiled lovingly. 

“Ya know Dean, this is the reason she isn’t allowed to have markers. It was sweet of you to get them for her though.” Sam nudged his brother in the ribs with his elbow, still smiling down at his sleeping little girl. 

Dean turned, a look of consternation on his face before he spoke “I didn’t get them for her, I thought you must have lifted the ban and given them to her.” 

The brothers looked at each other, confused as to where they may have come from, before shrugging and bending to pick up the markers, replacing the lids and hiding them away from you. Sam covered you with your favourite blankie and stroked your face lovingly as Dean tucked the pink and white teddy into your arms. “Nice bear Sammy, where’d you get it?” Dean asked quietly as he straightened. Looking at the bear Sam scowled and motioned for Dean to follow him to the kitchen where they both grabbed beers.

“First it was that carton of candy, now its marker pens and teddy bears, Cas and Crowley both deny the candy was from them, and I believe them. It wasn’t me or you, so who does that leave? It’s not like anyone else knows where she is, or if they do they don’t know we call her Bunny.” Sam leaned back against the kitchen table and took a long swig from his beer bottle, lines of frustration etching into his face. 

“Well Sammy, whoever it is, at least they aren’t sending her poisoned apples, hex bags and voodoo dolls right?” Dean grinned and sipped his beer thoughtfully. “Ya know, if it weren’t for the fact he’s dead, I’d say this is something that Gabe would have pulled. He and Bun-Bun would have gotten along like a house on fire.” Sniggering into the neck of his beer Dean pictured the Trickster sneaking Bunny candy between meals and showering her with little gifts and following her like a besotted puppy. “He may have been a winged dick, but he would have loved your girl Sammy. It’s hard not to love that kid.”


	15. Surprise Parties and Special Guests- part one

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first part of a two part story, all the fluff, none of the angst I promise. :)
> 
> I am fighting a really bad case of writers block and although this is approximately what I wanted for this chapter, it isn't as long as I would have liked. Stay tuned for part two later in the week.

It had taken weeks to set up, but Dean had kept the surprise quiet and now the big day had finally come. October 28 and he was finally escorting Bunny on her very first Littles Dress-Up Party. The invitation had arrived by post several weeks before and Dean had intercepted it before it got to either Sam or Bunny, the glitter coated card invited them to a very special Littles and Caretakers party for Halloween hosted by one of the online groups Bunny had pointed Dean to for a greater understanding of Littles and Non-Sexual Age play.

He carefully set out the outfit that he had ordered for her; from the shiny Mary-Janes and white knee high socks to the pale blue Alice band to go in her hair, Dean hoped against hope that she was still in her Alice in Wonderland phase because the outfit was a custom design with hand stitched embellishments. He had managed to get hold of a Mad Hatter style wig and top hat for Sam; Dean hoped that the purple and green paisley waistcoat he found in a thrift shop would fit, any of his white button down shirts would look right underneath.

Dean’s costume, for want of a better term, was more like regular clothes. A black leather jacket, tight white t-shirt and snug fitting jeans with work boots. The biggest difference was the slicked back hairstyle and the box the same shape and size as a packet of cigarettes rolled into the sleeve of the tee. Dean remembered that when she was in her Big headspace Bunny loved the movies Grease and Dirty Dancing, so shooting for a cross between Danny and Johnny would put a smile on her face, without him putting much effort into his own look.

Tapping lightly and sliding the invitation under Sam’s door Dean called out to his brother and Bunny “Special delivery. Get your asses moving if you want breakfast before we head out, clothes are on the change table.” Retreating to the kitchen to get waffles and juice ready for Bunny he grinned as he heard a squeal and joyful laughter filling the halls of the bunker. Maybe, just maybe he could learn to enjoy Halloween again… he doubted it, but for Bunny it was worth a try


	16. Surprise Parties and Special Guests- part two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> suffering hardcore with writers block. this isn't as good as I would have liked.
> 
> Your comments are like nectar and ambrosia- please keep them coming

“Uncle Dean?” Bunny whispered into Dean’s ear, clutching his hand tight enough to give him pins and needles. “I’s scared, what if there’s witches or werewolves or the Queen of Hearts?” Sam was busy straightening Bunny’s socks after the hour and a half long drive, smiling up at his older brother with his heart in his eyes as his little girl stood uneasily by his side. 

“Just you remember, the witches and werewolves we see today are pretend, they aren’t like the ones Daddy and I gank. You feel scared or uneasy, you come back to me or Daddy and we’ll make sure your safe.” Kissing her fingers where they twined with his Dean looked down at the young woman beside him. How had he become so attached to this girl? It wasn’t like he had sexual feelings for her, because he didn’t. She was Sam’s little or girlfriend or whatever the hell she is. “Come on, we better get in there and introduce ourselves.” 

Gently squeezing Bunny’s hand Dean led the way over to the gate of the private residence and followed the signs to the back yard. Sandwiching herself between Dean and Sam, Bunny felt more secure holding both their hands, her Uncle Dean and her Daddy bracketing her in physical strength and emotional support felt right, felt like home. When Bunny had first acknowledged her little side, her family had turned from her in disgust; Sam and Dean made her feel like she had a loving and nurturing family once again and she loved them both dearly for it.

Down a crushed granite path lined with pumpkins and lanterns the trio walked into a fully fenced yard that had been decorated to celebrate the season; Jack-o-lanterns clustered on the porch, orange and black bunting festooned the fences and the drinks table featured a big black cauldron of punch in addition to the many bottles and sippy cups. Dean pointed out the snack table to Bunny and her eyes it up at the sight of several different kinds of pie and tiny sandwiches like she had with Uncle Crowley. 

The rest of the yard was a littles wonderland; from the swing set with multiple styles of swing to the jungle gym and the slide, there were oversized tricycles each with a helmet on the concrete path and a giant sandbox to play in. Bunny was close to overwhelmed with all the choices and clung harder to Dean’s hand, shaking with barely repressed joy. Seeing a table with art and craft supplies and what appeared to be their host; dressed as the Jack Skellington, Dean led Bunny and Sam over to do introductions.

“Jack Skellington? My screen name is UncleImpala67, and this is my brother Sam and his girl Bunny. Thanks for the invitation, means a lot to my brother and his little.” Dean hesitated while the host rose to his feet, turning away from the table where he had been making a name tag for one of the littles. His grin plastered all over his face as he stuck a tag on a little dressed as a fairy princess and a matching one on a little dressed as a pirate.

“Dean-o! Samsquach! Long time no see; glad you could make it to the party. Bunny, its lovely to meet you, do you want to make a name tag so everyone knows what to call you?” Gabriel smirked as he pointed to the table with the tags and art supplies “You could make one for Daddy and Uncle Dean too and don’t forget to use all the glitter you like!” Bunny’s eyes darted from her Daddy to her Uncle and back to the strange man who seemed to know them already before shrugging and demanding a smock to cover her costume. 

"Gabriel, we thought you were..." Dean started as the angel held up his hand, a look of sadness on his face.   
"Today is for the littles, we can talk shop later. Have a good one!" He waved to the dumbfounded hunters before walking over to the sandpit and talking to another caregiver.


	17. Chapter 17

Bunny was exhausted, crashing hard from the sugar high and the company of so many others like herself. She burrowed into Sam’s arms as he gently sat her in the back of the Impala, fighting to stay in her daddies arms. Dean walked alongside Gabriel, the tense silence between them taut like an over stretched rubber band. “I hope you don’t think this means I’m back in the game? Really I just wanted to give Samsquatch and Bunny a better network of people to talk to about this stuff. I’m really glad you came to understand what this means to him Dean-o… Sammy deserves something good and pure in his life, hell you both do!”

Gabriel didn’t look Dean in the eye as he walked by his side, the Angel knew he didn’t need to. Dean’s emotions were thrumming below the surface, palpable to his angelic senses. “Dean-o, you can have something good in your life, just look at her. There are two sides to her story, Sam is only reading one, you could read the other.” Dean shook his head and looked at the Angel side eyed, a furrow forming between his eyebrows.

“She deserves better than what I can give her, besides, she’s Sammy’s girl and I won’t take that away from him.” Stopping and half turning to face the shorter man Dean held out a hand, “Was a great party but we gotta be going now, got a long drive ahead of us and Bunny gets restless if she falls asleep in the car.” Gabriel stopped short, taking the taller man’s hand in his. “Think about it Dean-o, or at the very least, don’t dismiss it out of hand.” 

When they got back to the bunker Bunny and Sam turned in straight away needing time to be with each other on their own. Dean didn’t mind, it gave him time to relax and drink a beer or three in the quiet and solitude of his room, the latest copy of Busty Asian Beauties for company. Relaxing back into his pillows, Dean let his mind wander as he flipped through the magazine without once touching himself. It didn’t take him long at all to go through the magazine front to back and toss it aside in favour of looking for a new case. 

Too much of the happy families shit had him feeling the need for a quick and dirty ganking. Even just a simple haunting would do him right now. Feelings, Dean had decided, were the bane of his existence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know its a short chapter, its really just tying the last one up...


	18. A Serious Conversation with Daddy Sam -Part One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is part one of a two part chapter setting up the side story for Bunny and Dean.

Dean had been gone just short of a month when Bunny pulled Sam aside and decided that it was time they had a talk. She was dressed in her best interview clothes and had her hair and makeup done to perfection, Sam was a little in awe of his girl when she sat down beside him at the map table looking so put together. She rarely wore makeup, unless it was for a job interview or special gathering so whatever she had in mind, it was to be taken seriously, because right now she was in her Big headspace.

“Bunny you look beautiful, very professional; do you have an interview to go to?” Sam asked, sitting forward in his seat, watching her face for clues. She sat on a chair to his side, crossing her ankles beneath her and holding her hands together on her lap to stop the shaking she felt inside. Looking up into his expressive hazel eyes Bunny cleared her throat and began to talk. She spoke at length about how she felt at home and safe with the hunters, how she had never felt as whole and true to herself as she had since she and Sam had started seeing each other. 

She spoke in soft tones about the things she had learned about herself, and the world around her; her strengths that had only grown since meeting him. She touched Sam frequently, smiling radiantly, while telling him of all the things she admired and adored about him and his brother. Laughing quietly she reminded him of the early embarrassing moments with Dean interrupting their special times when he would diaper her and treat her like a little baby; the elder brothers face going beet red in embarrassment. As she spoke an edge crept into her voice that Sam had never heard before, a longing that she had never really expressed pressed forward in her mind and her posture sank in on itself.

“But something’s missing isn’t it Bunny, you aren’t quite happy. You have other needs, and I can’t fill them can I?” Sam spoke softly, his head tilted down, his bangs brushing his face to hide his eyes and the tears he felt welling in the corners. “You want my permission to go out and find someone who can fill that hole; someone who can see you as a woman and someone to be sexual with.” Sam felt his heart sink, the knowledge that his baby girl would be some strangers woman gnawing jealously in his gut. The thought of some unknown man touching her body, bringing a smile to her beautiful lips made him sick to his stomach. Fighting tears and nausea Sam blinked rapidly to clear the tears and smiled sadly at his little girl “If that’s what you need baby girl, I have no right to stand in your way.”

He didn’t notice the flash of disappointment and dismay that flew across her face before settling into a stern mask. Taking both Sam’s hands Bunny squeezed them tightly and cleared her throat. “Samuel William Winchester; you look me in the eye right now and tell me you are ok with me finding some random guy to fuck.” Bunny’s voice dripped acid and Sam reeled with shock at her tone. Looking at her he noticed her anger and betrayal , two expressions he never wanted to see on her face, least of all because of him.

“Daddy I am telling you right now, I have all the people I need in my life. I don’t want some random guy, I wasn’t made for one night stands or having sex with no strings attached. I am the kind of woman who needs that protection, the reassurance that I am loved and wanted. Some strange guy I pick up at the local bar isn’t going to give me that… so don’t you dare even THINK that I’m going to go out there and do it.” Bunny smiles crookedly and reaches up to cup Sam’s face. “I thought that maybe you could help me talk to Dean. I know he’s conflicted about the way he sees me, and I trust him like I trust you. Maybe between the three of us we could make something work.”

Sam’s eyes shifted, unfocussed and shiny with unshed tears, taking in the softness of Bunny’s lips, the curve of her jaw and finally fell on the bright eyes he loved so much. They didn’t sparkle with joy right now, they were dimmed but still clear and a crease appeared between her brows. “I know it isn’t an orthodox kind of relationship, but I think that if we all sat down together, and I explained it all to Dean, he might be able to… I don’t know… maybe he could… with me.” Bunny started with conviction and stuttered and faded away towards the end.

“Since when is anything in our life normal?” Sam smiled a tiny twitch in the corner of his mouth “I don’t think Dean would understand what you want from him Bunny, he’s just getting used to seeing you as his little sister or something similar, is it really fair to ask him to change again?” Sam’s concern for his brother’s wellbeing was something Bunny admired, something that made Sam the loving and considerate Daddy that she adored. Slipping her hands into Sam’s giant ones she shifted in her seat, uncomfortable with what she was about to reveal to her Daddy.

“I have been thinking about this for a few months Daddy. It all started when Dean went away on one of his solo trips and he came back sober and frustrated. You remember how we sat in the kitchen and talked for hours before he was calm enough to get some sleep? Dean never talks about things like that with you, but he sat with me and he let me hold him and listen to him as he told me about everything and nothing; and he was sober Daddy.” Bunny slipped off her seat and into Sam’s waiting lap, her headspace receding into Little space rapidly with the upturn of her emotions.

Picking Bunny up in his arms he nuzzled her neck and carried her out to the change table to change her out of her Big clothes as she regressed back into his little girl. Sam talked to her gently about Dean’s screwed up way of coping with stress, his constant philandering and strings of one night stands. He told her more about Lisa and Ben and how Dean had sacrificed his happiness for their safety and how he would always put everyone else first. Listening to her Daddy listing all the reasons that she shouldn’t go forward with her idea Bunny cut in with one argument to support it.

“But Daddy, Dean doesn’t have to sacrifice his happiness for my safety, I have two beautiful, strong, gifted, talented, compassionate hunters who have sacrificed themselves time and again for everyone on the planet without ever asking for anything. Don’t they BOTH deserve to be happy? Because I know that I will do everything in my power to make them happy and safe.”

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you would like to see more of Daddy Sam and his Bunny.


End file.
